This is our story
by dozendows
Summary: This is a story about my oc's (and the GLTAS crew) and how they managed to survive plagues, wars and famine. It is also a story about a family getting back together to save their world.
1. Prologue

**New story! If you enjoy this then read one of my other fan fictions.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy where are you!" Cried a young volkerian girl.

She couldn't find her dad through the chaos that surrounded her. People were running and screaming. The little girl cried for her father but she couldn't see him still. They were getting closer. They creatures that did this. What should she do? Run? Or stay where she was and hope someone came for her?

"Girl! Little girl! Come on we have to go!" Said a man passing by who stopped to get her.

"My daddy! My daddy I have to find him!" She cried.

"We'll find him after these creatures have left! Now let's go!"

With that the man picked her up and ran.

As they ran the little girl looked back to see the city she called home a blaze and the shadows of people running and four legged beast killing people left and right danced across the light of the fire.

When they had stopped running they were in the middle of a forest. It was dark. The little girl was terrified.

"Do not worry we are safe now." Said the man.

"..."

"Little girl? What is your name?"

"My name is Neri."

"Neri. Well Neri my name is Valon and you shall stay with me until we find your father."

"ok."

And with that Valon picked up Neri and the to made their way further away from the burning city and monsters.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this small starter to the story say so and shall continue the story.**

**also leave a comment or suggestions for future chapters. **


	2. First Fight

**The first official chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"When the sun shines the beast will have left the city. Then we can head back and look for your dad." Said Valon.

Valon and Neri had found a small cave and had started a fire. They planed to stay the night and when the sun rose they would look for Neri's father.

"Neri, how old, might I ask, are you?"

"5 years old. My birth day was yesterday."

Neri was small and her cloths were torn around the end of her skirt. Her markings were two swirling stars.

"Valon?"

"Yes?"

"How come you know so much about the beast?"

Valon was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"Because I was there the day the red lanterns brought them to our planet."

Now it was Neri's turn to go quiet.

"Neri."

"Yes."

"Duck."

All of a sudden Valon grabed Neri and jumped into the air as a blast of energy hit the spot where they sat in the cave.

"Heh. Heh. Quick as ever I see." Said a menecing voice.

"Atrositus!" Said Valon as he landed on a nearby tree branch.

"I have been looking for you. I have news for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Your father is dead! He died in the destruction of colony 12!"

"No."

"Yes. And now you shall join him!"

* * *

_5 Years later_

"Hal tell me again why we are heading to the forgotten zone?" Asked Razer in a cold tone.

"Because there are green lanterns there and the guardians want us to try to persuade them to join our team." Answered Hal.

The Team had been reunited once more to save the univers. Though a few changes had been made.

Razer was now a blue lantern. Aya was back and she was a living volkerian and her and Razer were married. Saint Walker and Brother Wrath had joined the team as well.

"Razer you must be patient. We will arrive on Volkereg soon enough." Said Saint Walker.

"That reminds me. Razer. Why are you so eager to get to your home planet?" Asked Hal.

"Because recently there have been rumours that some volkerians had survived and are now dealing with a new threat. Also there have been rumours about a group of warriors who have been traveling around and one is described to look, so what, like me." Answered Razer.

"Well you will have to wait because we still have some lanterns to pick up." Said Hal.

* * *

The first stop the lanterns made was a small planet named Hingk. The team was to pick up a green lantern Volkerian who had been stationed there to help the people of Hingk rebuild after a terrible attack and world disasters.

When they landed they were greeted by tall, long necked, three eyed aliens with strange cloths on. The lantern was also with them.

"Welcome to Hingk's capital city Dangkel." Said the alien at the head of the group.

"Well this is where we part. See you all again soon." Said the lantern walking up the ships ramp.

"Good bye lantern Blade. We hope you are safe on your journey and that while on your travels you find your daughter."

"Thank you mayor."

With that they left.

Blade sat in the cockpit next to Kilowog.

Blade looked like all volkerians, and like all volkerians he had marking that were unique. His markings were two spirals that formed under his eyes and, like Razer, he had black circles around his eyes.

"So you must be Razer and Aya I presume." said Blade.

"Yes. I'm guessing the guardians told you about us." Said Razer.

"Yes. They told me I would be working with two other volkerians. They also told me your names and what good you have done for the galaxy after you became the lanterns you are now."

"Well. I didn't think they would say much about us."

* * *

The next place the lanterns stopped at was Betrassus. When they arrived Iolande and Ragnar were waiting.

"Nice to see you two again." Greeted Hal as they landed.

"It is good to see you too Hal Jordan." said Iolande.

"Good too see you too Ragnar."

"The pleasure is all mine Hal Jordan." Replied Ragnar.

"So are you two sure you want to go?" asked Hal.

"We are certain. My royal adviser shall be in charge while we help you fight the good fight." answered Iolande.

Hal gave her a questioning look. She had never mentioned a royal adviser before. Even when he asked her if she wanted to help.

"Uh. Iolande, who is your royal adviser?" asked Hal.

"I am." answered a voice.

Hal and the others looked passed Iolande and Ragnar to see a male volkerian with wings like a thanagarian.

"My name is Trenth. I am her majesties royal adviser." said the alien.

"What are you?" asked Hal.

"I am both Volkerian and Thanagarian but I am also neither."

"Meaning?"

"I'm a halfbreed and I'm proud of it."

Hal shrugged. If Iolande could trust him with her kingdom it meant he was someone who could be trusted. With that the team left the planet to stop the threat to the universe.

* * *

A few hours later the team was eating dinner and telling one another what adventures they have had over the years before and after they met.

"I remember the time I ran into a thanagarian halfbreed called Renth. Man was he a hot tempered fellow." said Blade.

"Was he half Volkerian too?" asked Razer.

"Nah. He was half Bolovaxian. I bet that's where he gets his hot temper. But he is one heck of a fighter. Wouldn't want anyone else to fight at my side and know that we both got each others backs."

"Say you know when we first met, and the village elder said he hoped you would find your daughter on your travels? Do you have a family somewhere?"

"HAD a family. They're gone now. My wife is dead and my daughter... I don't know."

"I know how you feel. I had a family once too but they were either killed or are missing."

"BURP! Well that was delicious. Who's up for desert?" interrupted Hal.

"I'll go prepare something we should all enjoy." said Aya.

"I will help you." added Iolande.

After the girls had left Hal pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them.

"So who wants to play a game of poker?" asked Hal.

"Sure. It would be a great way to pass the time." said Kilowog.

"Count me OUT!" said Blade.

"Same here." said Razer.

The last thing either of them wanted to do was fall for one of Hal's bluffs. As for Saint Walker, brother Wrath and Ragnar, they fell for it.

* * *

A few hours passed and the team was still at their game of poker. Though Iolande and Aya had finished making desert none of the men bothered to touch theirs.

"I can't believe they fell for his bluff." said Aya.

"Yeah. It is sad to see that after all this time Kilowog still falls for it." said Razer.

The two of them were standing in the door way watching the rest of the team play when suddenly Blade came running through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Blade! What's wrong?" asked Razer.

"We are needed on the planet Shiftton! A war is about to break loose and they need us to stop it!" Balde answered.

The team stopped what they were doing and rushed to the aid of the planet Shiftton. But when they arrived it was as if they had just stepped into the underworld. The sky was torched and looked as if the fires that burnt the land were burning the sky. Explosions, cries of pain and agony could be heard in the distance and all around you. The air smelled of blood, ash and smoke, and the land was littered with bodies, weapons, fires, ruined buildings and the remains of lanterns had seen many battle fields in their days but none more terrifying than the one that stood before them.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry if it took so long but not a lot of inspiration or time to write. **

**If you enjoyed it leave a comment or suggestions for future chapters.**


End file.
